THE MASK IN THE MIRROR (A PruCan story)
by Sangremoonlight
Summary: Gilbert's an ordinary man who goes to Canada looking for a job. Gilbert and his friends accidentally board a bus for tourists! The trio wander inside a palace and the Prussian jumps through a mirror to a different realm! A kind prince, who he falls in love with, an envious Russian villain who wants to behead the prince, a Chinese servant and a cheating fiance is what is in here!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**THE MASK WITHIN THE MIRROR **

A PRUCAN FOR ALL THOSE FANS OUT THERE IN ! :3

_**Writers who wrote this: **_

_**Midnightestrella **_

_**NarutoNineTailsFury **_

_**Pairings:**__ RoChu, Hints of RusCan, GerIta, PolandXLithuania & Spamano. Pruba (CubaXPrussia)is a pairing in here, but, not really there... you know? No, It's not really a pairing, we just threw that in there. _

_**Cast:**__ Evil Warlock Ivan, Servant Yao, Prince Matthew, Knights Arthur and Alfred, The Bad touch trio as themselves, Cook Feliciano, Friend of the prince Lovino, __Magic user Natalia, Friend of Ludwig in the real world and in The Mirror realm Kiku, Servant __**T**__oris (Lithuania), Magic user Iryna (Ukraine), Cheating Fiance Carlos Machado (Cuba), Servant Eduard (Estonia), Servant Raivis (Latvia), and The boy at the ball Feliks (Poland). _

GILBERT was visiting Canada. Well, His boss fired him and told the lazy albino he needed a job. A better job.

In CANADA.

The prussian had to go all the way over there, just to get a good job? Really? Gilbert was in a bus. Luckily, his friends Francis, and Antonio decided to tag along. The bus was filled with people, talking in quick french. Antonio and Gilbert only understood a few words that was flying out of the canadians mouths.

"Hey, Francis..." The albino started.

"Oui, Gilbert?"

"Do you think I'll get a new boyfriend..?"

Antonio jumped into the conversation,

"You're going to cheat on your Carlos?!"

Gilbert blurted,

"No! And please quiet down!"

"He'll quiet down when you do!" The frenchman replied.

Gilbert sighed,

"No! I'm not going to cheat on him! Just thought... Maybe I'll take someone home with me..."

The Spaniard and The Frenchman looked at one another, then they snickered at the same time:

"Ooooooh!~"

Gilbert rolled his eyes then smirked,

"Yep. I'm going to take someone home with zhe awesome me!" The trio laughed until the bus stopped.

"ALL OF THE PASSENGERS, GOT YOUR CAMERAS READY?" The bus driver asked through the speaker.

"Cameras?" Antonio asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Francis...?" Gilbert turned to him, confused as well.

"Why are you looking at moi, like zat? I didn't do anyzing!" Francis put his hands up in surrender.

"CRAAAAP!" Gilbert hissed, "Ve got on zhe vrong bus!"

oOo

The trio stepped out of the mobile with the rest of the tourists.

"ZHIS IS UN-AWESOME! VE GOT ON A BUS FOR TOURISTS! CRAAAAAP!" Gilbert whined while Francis facepalmed.

Antonio pointed out, "It WAS kinda your fault, Gil."

"Sh-SHUT-UP! Zhe awesome me did zhis on purpose!"

"Sure, Gil." Francis replied as they climbed the steps. The trio walked into the palace, the smell made their noses wrinkle up a bit. The place was beautiful though. A gold chandelier hung on the high ceiling, the curtains were drawn back, the stained glass windows were a bit chipped but they still held beauty. The trio gaped at the sight.

Gilbert looked around the old castle, "This place is awesome! Not as awesome as me of course!"

Antonio smiled, "Agreed amigo, this palace is muy guapo! I should take Lovi to see this place!"

Francis chuckled, "Mon ami...I wish you luck on that!

Francis and Gilbert chuckle good naturally, while Antonio pouts childishly.

"Hey! Vhat's that?"

Francis and Antonio looked at each other,

"What's what?"

The prussian went out of the tourist group and gestured at the flight of stairs which had a sign:

No Trespassing.

"Zhink we should go? Kesesese!~"

The Spaniard and the frenchman exchanged worried glances, they whispered then nodded:

"Gilb- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They cried as they saw the prussian slink up the stairs. Gilbert smirked,

"Vhat does it look like i'm doing? Trespassing."

The two friends saw their amigo vanish as he turned left up the stairs.

"Should we..?"

"Oui. He's our friend!"

The two raced up the stairs to catch up with the albino.

Gilbert kes'ed as he walked up the stairs quickly, his friends at his heels. He finally made it at what seemed to be a throne room.

"Vow, Guys look at this place!"

Francis and Antonio looked around the magnificent throne room.

"Mon Dieu..."

"Wow..."

Gilbert turned and smiled at them, "See! Zis place is awesome! And ve vould have missed it! I-"

He was interrupted by a quiet voice near the front of the room,

"W-who are you?"

Gilbert spun on his heels & he squeaked in surprise.

A man stood with a plain T-shirt and jeans. He seemed normal. Gilbert sighed.

"W-who are you, a-and why a-are you here?"

The albino smirked and strutted over to the blonde man,

"I'm Gilbert, zhe awesome one. I'm here cuz i'm bored and in need of a stupid job."

The Canadian stuttered,

"Leave! Y-You're not s-suppose to be h-here!"

The trio exchanged glances,

"Pero, amigo, why are _**YOU**_ here?"

The Canadian shook his head,

"That doesn't matter! I-I live here, I mean, I work here! I'm the janitor and guard!" he glared.

The trio didn't buy it, but they didn't want to get in trouble.

"Uh, sure... um... we were just leaving, Au revoir." Francis tugged at his friend's sleeves. They walked out of the room.

The canadian sighed and he turned to the large mirror which was placed on the wall. He muttered something incoherent. He slowly stepped into the mirror...

Gilbert turned his head and ran into the room, he saw it all. Gilbert chuckled and ran into the mirror. He was swallowed inside.

Francis and Antonio ran, until they noticed Gilbert wasn't following.

"Where did he go?"

"He went back into the throne room!" The two ran up the stairs, a little too late. Their friend was nowhere to be found.

"Gilbert..?"

"where... did he go..?"

When the friends glanced at the mirror, they saw themselves wearing royal garments fit for kings with a royal masquerade masks rimmed in gold. They blinked and they vanished, leaving their original clothing.

"You saw that, didn't you, amigo?"

"Oui. I did, Antonio..."

The two squinted at the mirror then Francis walked out,

"Let's go search the other rooms... apparently, he's not here.."

Antonio nodded slowly, but before he left, he glanced at the mirror once more, and he saw his reflection give a golden glow. He wore the same outfit, only for a split second, then the Spaniard left the room.

oOo

The Canadian quickly looked down at his royal clothes and sighed; that was the only place that he could have some freedom, but duty calls... He stopped in his tracks when he heard a peculiar laugh, he turned quickly and saw the man from the other world!

"W-What are you d-doing here?!"

Gilbert chuckled, "I followed you...awesomely!" Then he looked down at his royal cape and gold rimmed mask, "Vhat zhe...?"

The Canadian shook his head quickly, "N-no! Y-you can't stay here!"

He stopped in his tracks when he heard voices calling him, "Prince? Prince?!"

He quickly pushed Gilbert into the closet and answered quickly "Y-yes?"

A knight quickly came in, "Prince Matthew, you missed breakfast, so everyone was worried"

Matthew nodded, "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to frighten anyone... "

The knight smiled, "Well, would you like me to get something for you to snack on, prince?"

Matthew chuckled, "A-arthur... I thought I t-told you that w-we were friends, you didn't have to b-be so formal when not in p-present company"

The knight, Arthur, chuckled. "Quite right, Force of habit, I suppose. I can get Feliciano to cook something for you?"

Matthew shook his head, "It's alright. I'm not really hungry."

Arthur nodded, "I'll have to go train the young new knights P-Matthew, Your brother is quite the rookie."

Matthew smiled and nodded, his brother WAS next in line for the throne, but he preferred to be on the battlefield, so he passed the throne to his younger brother Matthew. Arthur bowed and left the room.

Gilbert was furious, 'Thrown into a royal closet? UN-AWESOME!' He thumped on the closet door,

"HELLO?! ZHAT VAS REALLY UN-AWESOME OF YOU TO THRO-"

"Hush! You are so loud, Sir Gilbert." The Canadian opened the door which made the prussian fall on top of him.

"W-We're t-too close..." Matthew squeaked.

Gilbert blushed,

"Ja..." Gilbert smirked and leaned forward, Matthew could feel his hot breath on his face. Matthew blushed and rolled the 'Dangerous Stranger' off of him.

"W-What were you th-thinking?! Y-Y-You were... GOING TO KISS ME?!"

Gilbert cried,

"NO, I VASN'T GOING TO DO ZHAT, ZHAT WOU-"

"Prince Matthew, aru. Are you okay in there? Are you talking to someone in there, aru?" Yao the servant asked and knocked on the door. Matthew stood up and fixed his cape,

"Y-yes. Just, trying to remember my lines for the royal masquerade, Yao."

The chinese man was not convinced,

"The masquerade is not until next month, aru."

Matthew face-palmed, 'think, THINK!' He replied quickly,

"Remember, I, I have bad memory, and I'm frightened that'll forget my lines by then, Yao."

Yao nodded,

"Right, Your majesty, aru. I'll see you, later on in the day for brunch, aru." Yao walked down the marbled floors, smiling as he did so.

oOo

Ivan was evilly grinning as he was walking on the training grounds, hiding with the casting shadows of the trees.

Arthur swung his sword, so did Alfred. CLASH!

"Your lacking form, Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed as he swung again. Alfred deflected the blow,

"Your lacking strength, Arty!"

The two were in full battle positions, they were in serious training.

"Hello, Arthur, and Alfred..."

They stopped and held their swords up,

"Sir Ivan? Why are you here?!"

Ivan grinned and rose a ring that glistened in the sun,

"The engagement Remember, da?"

Alfred smirked,

"You never stop trying, now do you?"

Ivan tilted his head,

" 'You are only finished when you have quit, not when you have lost.' " He quoted.

Arthur bit his lip,

"True..."

"And I'll never stop until Little Matthew is mine. Simple. You still remember the engagement, da?"

"Of course. We have..."

"Then, The day I have one night with him is drawing near. It's tradition. After that one night, I get to marry him. Then, I'll be with him, until death do us part."

The russian added creepily and with a dark tone.

Natalia and Iryna jumped out of the trees, wearing dark blue cloaks that swayed when they landed.

"Ouch." Iryna complained and patted her chest.

Natalia held a ball of black electricity, she smiled,

"Big brother... I thought_**we**_ were going to get married..."

Ivan shifted nervously but he tried to stay creepy,

"He'll be mine..."

Alfred ran forward in full speed, he readied his sword for a slice at Ivan's neck,

"No, HE WON'T!"

Arthur held out his hand in an attempt to stop the rookie trainee, "Alfred! Wait!"

It was too late, Ivan had already thrown Alfred against the tree, knocking him out. "ALFRED!"

Arthur glared at the warlock, "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?"

Ivan looked at Alfred and then back at Arthur, "Da."

Arthur glared at Ivan once again, "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THIS VERY MOMENT!"

oOo

Matthew looked outside at the commotion and he groaned, "Great, Ivan's here."

"Whose Ivan, Birdie?"

Matthew sighed.

"He's a man attempting to marry me.." then he turned, "Birdie?"

Gilbert shrugged,

"That's your nickname from now on!"

Gilbert smirked,

"He's obsessed about marrying... you?"

Matthew sighed,

"You have to leave now. This," He gestured the room, "This, Is not your world, so it doesn't concern you. Don't you have somebody that needs you back home?"

Gilbert frowned,

"Ja... I do."

Matthew grinned,

"That's great. You can go home now..." The canadian pushed the albino to the back of the room which held a big, gold-rimmed mirror.

"You have to leave..."

Gilbert sighed and he looked at Matthew, he was already chanting the spell.

Matthew gently pushed him in... and he was swallowed once more..

oOo

Ivan smirked,

"And if I don't?"

Belarus readied her electrical black orbs, she wanted to shed some blood on this training ground.

"I'll back you up, big brother..."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows,

"Then, I have to make you.. or I'll have to end you..."

Ivan held up a hand, purple flames cascaded up his arm, into the palm of his hand,

"Three against one? Heh, This, will be entertainment..."

A servant with long brown hair tied in a ponytail came zipping down the stone steps,

"Arthur! I'll help you!"

Yao stood next to the british knight and took out a sword of the chinese ancients.

Arthur shook his head,

"Go take care of Alfred... he needs it.."

Yao nodded but, couldn't take his__eyes off of the Russian. His purple irises seem to swallow him up.

Yao marched over to the american and tilted Alfred's head.

Ivan smirked,

"You have a very pretty servant... pretty, for a man.."

Arthur grinned,

"Enough chatter, This is a battlefield..."

Ivan threw his purple flames, Natalia jumped and tossed her electrical ebony orbs at the knight.

Arthur dodged them all.

Iryne held up her hand, a green aura came and transformed into a dagger, she came sprinting in the most incredible speed a girl with a chest like that could muster.

Arthur was being attacked on all sides, Until someone shouted,

"E-ENOUGH!"

Arthur looked at the source of the voice, his prince. Matthew stormed into the field.

"W-What is the m-meaning of this?"

Both men attempted to tell their side of the story, but it was impossible to hear because of the other man. Matthew sighed, Yep back to work as usual.

Matthew nodded at Arthur and looked at Ivan, "Why did you attack my brother?"

Ivan continued to smile his unnerving smile, but held his sisters back, "He attempted to stop me from seeing you, Matvey."

Matthew sighed, "It's Matthew, and you shouldn't have fallen for his provocation,"

He sighed once again, "I did promise you that I would listen to what you have to say,"

Matthew gestured for Ivan to follow him and gave Arthur a reassuring smile, but that did nothing to quell Arthur's unease.

oOo

"AH! There you are, amigo!"

Gilbert jumped as he looked over at his friends coming to meet him, in front of the mirror. His mask and fancy garments were gone and he was wearing his usual attire.

Francis smiled at Gilbert, "Mon ami, we've been looking for you! It's already 6, the castle is about to close,"

Gilbert sighed and nodded, "THE AWESOME ME DOESN'T NEED TO BE REMINDED! KESESESE!"

Both of his friends sweatdropped, but they started to head home, though Gilbert put up a brave front, he couldn't forget what he just saw, Was he going crazy? He didn't think so... But one thing is for sure is that this wouldn't be the last time he would go see that odd mirror and odder prince.

oOo

Matthew was eating his pasta, which a certain italian made for him.

"Are-a you okay-a, Matthew?"

Feliciano asked as he was smiling.

"Yes... I am..."

Truth is, Mattie wished that he would see Gilbert... Again...

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_**[A/n] Me: THIS IS MY 1ST STORY ABOUT FANTASY WITHOUT USING OCS and WRITING WITH A FRIEND! :3 **_

_**REVIEW, NO FLAMES! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT MY PASSION OF THREATS! **_

_**:D JK, I LOVE MY AWESOME READERS! **_

_**NNTF: See ya guys soon! **_

_**Me: HASTA LA PASTA!~**_


	2. Chapter 2: the golden kingdom

**CHAPTER 2: THE GOLDEN KINGDOM **

**[A/N] Me: wassup, My-! **

**NNFT: OUR! **

**Me: Uh...**_** OUR **_**awesome readers! We'll probably be updating a lot so... yeah... **

**NNFT: WE DON'T OWN HETALIA! **

**Me: Thank you... :3**

**oOo**

Ivan woke up in the guest room, he yawned and stretched.

"Huh..."

The door opened,

" Uh, Ni Hao, Sir Ivan..."

Yao came in as he spoke.

The russian grinned,

"Yao... Hello."

The chinese scoffed,

"Don't you want to eat, aru?"

Ivan only smiled wider,

"You are funny, Yao."

Yao glared,

"I'm serious, aru. If you don't come to eat, I'll hit you with my..wok, aru!"

Ivan stood up and walked to him, towering over the man.

"That's not how you treat a guest, da?"

Yao turned away,

"No, I suppose not, aru."

Ivan wrapped his arms around the chinese man's neck, he whispered into his ear,

"We'll be good friends... da?"

Yao blushed and removed his arms around him,

"Only friends, aru! Keep your hands to yourself, Sir Ivan, Aru!"

Ivan chuckled,

"You cannot tell me what to do. I will be your Queen, and you'll still be just a servant... unless..." He leaned in, he peered into Yao's eyes,

"You can be MY servant and mine only. You, can be by my side in the war."

Yao scoffed again and stepped back,

"I like being a servant under Matthew's rule, than I'll ever be in yours, aru!"

Ivan laughed,

"You, like me... da?"

Yao ran out the room, confused and bewitched.

'What was he thinking?' Yao thought, 'Did he just tell me... apart of his evil plan? That seems too obvious! HE'S SO CONFUSING!'

Arthur was walking down the hall with Alfred.

"Yo! Yao! What's gotten in t-!"

The chinese man collided with the knights, in a loud CRASH!

Arthur quickly stood and helped both the loud blonde, and the stuttering Brunette, up.

Arthur sighed,

"Yao."

"W-What, a-aru?"

"Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong..."

"*inhales, exhales* I, I... I-"

Ivan came out of his room, he wore his signature dark-gray cloak, black combat boots, and grin.

"Good Morning, Knights, Servant." The russian replied in a cheery tone.

Yao glared and try to shout,

"You, want me to be your servant under your rule and you want me to join your side, aru!"

Alfred and Arthur cried in unison,

"What?! Is this true?!"

Ivan chuckled,

"That sounds ridiculous. Why do I want him, to be my ONLY servant? I have already 3 at my home...Besides, He's Matvey's.. da?"

Yao spat,

"What lies, aru!"

Alfred turned to Yao,

"Dude! Calm down! You gotta stop shouting!"

Yao bit his lip and turned away.

"Well, He sounds reasonable enough," Arthur pointed out, "But If I hear or anybody else hear this once more, Sir Ivan." Arthur Glared,

"Then We have every right to end you... you know that, right?"

"Da. I know." Ivan smiled and the knights left, down the grand hall ways.

Ivan pulled Yao's arm right after he try to leave, he whispered into his ear again,

"That, was suppose to be OUR little secret. If they believed you... you can't imagined what I'd do to you. So promise me. Promise me you won't tell. Yao."

The chinese man refused to speak, Ivan applied pressure to his arm. He hissed,

"I promise, aru..."

"That's good..." Ivan kissed his cheek and whispered again, making his hot breath tickle Yao's ear,

"Very, Good..."

Matthew sighed as he stared at the mirror in the room, he wanted to just jump right back in the mirror, and hopefully into a certain silverette's arms, but that couldn't happen; he had responsibilities, and one was to eat breakfast and then listen to what Ivan had to say. He sighed once more and stood up, quickly getting dressed. He stepped out of his room and down to the dining room. He was quickly seated by Yao, who gave him a nervous look for some reason...Was Yao scared of him? Or...scared FOR him? He shrugged as Feliciano and Lovino brought his and Ivan's breakfast. He smiled at Lovino who had set his food in front of him.

"W-would you like to travel the f-forest today after my m-meeting, Lovino?"

Lovino gave a small smile to his life long friend, from before he was a cook, and before Matthew was a king-to-be.

"I would like that"

Lovino crossed his arms when a certain Russian came into the room. The curtains were golden and the russian used his magic to sway them,

"Here I am.. Prince Matthew..."

"Fuckin' Show off-a.." Lovino turned away.

Yao was received a wink by the russian. Which made his skin crawl.

Matthew gave Ivan a polite smile, "H-Hello, Ivan. Have a seat, eat breakfast if you would like" Matthew shoos the other servants away. They had things to do and he didn't want to be the one that kept them! That would be impolite!

Ivan smiled,

"Pancakes..." He stabbed the sugary delicacy with his fork, the maple syrup slowly slipped to the bottom of the china plates.

Matthew ahemed.

Ivan remembered and settled the fork on the left side of his plate.

"Our engagement. We, need to end this war, of my kingdom, against yours. So, we need to prepare for the marriage and the masquerade ball..."

Ivan grinned, Matthew nodded,

"Y-Yes... That..."

"And. Our one night together... it's tradition..."

Ivan finished as if the sentence itself was explaining a foul scheme.

Matthew shifted a bit uncomfortably, Ivan always made him feel like his eyes would soon devour him in a purple mist.

van frowned,

"Are you troubled, Matvey? You seem... 'lost'."

Matthew shook his head,

"No, no! Nothing at all! I-It's just... we haven't really spoken to each other..."

Ivan stood up and Hugged the canadian,

"Don't worry, Matvey. We have time, da?" Canada's eyes widened, the Russian hugging him came completely out of the blue, but Matthew hugged him back.

"M-Merci, Ivan... I-I'm glad you u-understand... "

Ivan smiled that child-like smile, "Of course, Matvey. We both will soon be married. We must understand each other, da?"

oOo

Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Kiku were in an apartment. Gilbert's to be exact.

The albino frowned,

"Vished it vas awesome as me..."

The trio unpacked, Ludwig replied,

"Gilbert. Vhen do you zhink your boyfriend vill come?"

"Carlos? Oh... he'll be coming... I zhink.."

Kiku sighed and sat on the floor near the Futon he setted up. Even though, the Japanese man will only be here for a week...

oOo

Gilbert sighed and plopped on the couch. Where the fuck is Carlos?! Ludwig gave him a tired look.

"Bruder, you'll mess up the couch doing zhat."

Gilbert made a blah blah motion with his hand and continued to glare at the door. Carlos was supposed to be here 2 hours ago! He stood up quickly and headed to the door, he quickly answered the others questioning looks.

" I'm going to go find 'im, I'll be back zoon."

The others nodded and Gilbert stepped out, the door closing behind him. He quickly started to run to Carlos's house. What if he was hurt?! O-or dead?! That's would be SO UN-AWESOME! All of these thoughts flowed through his brain as he stood in front of Carlos's door. He quickly grabbed the spare key from underneath the matt. He quickly unlocked the door, stepping inside.

"Carlos? Vhere are you..?"

Carlos moved to Canada in his own house near Gilbert's apartment but the albino didn't know until Carlos wrote a letter saying he moved here for a job as well.

The albino walked inside the living room, Carlos popped his head out, scaring Him,

"Hello, Gilbert! I didn't hear the door opening, so..."

Gilbert noticed Carlos' shirt was a bit tucked in weirdly and Carlos' face was a bit flushed.

"Carlos. Are you sick..?"

The Cuban frowned,

"A little.. But, I think I'll be fine with a little rest..."

Gilbert replied seriously,

"You vere suppose to come over two hours ago.."

"Ah, I came a little late from work, and I had a bit of a headache..." Carlos sighed.

Gilbert smirked,

"Now zhat you're here..." The albino fished out some cuban cigars evilly smirking,

"Ve can go out, tonight!"

Carlos grinned,

"Well..." He took one, "One cigar wouldn't hurt..."

The two walked out, but for some reason Gilbert felt something in his stomach that Carlos was hiding something...

Gilbert was worried about what Carlos was hiding, but... that shouldn't stop him from having fun right? Well, thats what he told himself, but throughout the night he found himself watching the Cuban more closely, questioning everything he said. He mentally scolded himself, he should trust his Cuban boyfriend, but... through out the night... he questioned every touch, every kiss. What was wrong with him?

Carlos was acting strange alright. That, was what Gilbert came up with. The Cuban kissed his cheek,

"Need to go home... In the morning my Boss will scold me if I go to work late..."

Gilbert nodded, still thinking and not realizing that his boyfriend left him in silence.

Carlos walked out of the pub, Gilbert needed to ask him... ask him..

He forgot, but he knew it was important.

Gilbert cried,

"CARLOS! VAIT! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMEZHING!"

He ran out, it was raining..

Carlos ran to a woman with blonde hair, she smiled at him and they kissed.

Gilbert froze.

'He... is cheating on me..? No! You're just drunk, Gilbert..'

He reassured himself.

Carlos was a man he could trust. A man who knew how to make him happy... right?

Carlos walked away, out of sight. Gilbert blinked,

_'It was just the rain, the beer and the cigars that's making you see things...'_ Gilbert shrugged off the kiss he saw and walked home...

ALONE.

Gilbert entered his home, shaking the water from his hair. For some reason he couldn't get the image of Carlos with that girl out of his head. He sighed and plopped onto the bed without changing his clothes. He was too tired. He slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

_**[A/n] Me: WE IS SOOOO AWESOME! *HIGH-FIVES WITH NNFT* **_

_**NNFT: yeah, WE ARE! **_

_**Me: Anywho, WE WANT SOME AWESOME REVIEWS! **_

_**NNFT: No flames, OR ELSE YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF IGGY! **_

_**England: I'll turn you, into toads... **_

_**Me: Well... HASTA LA PASTA!**_


	3. Chapter 3: maybeBroken heart?

CHAPTER 3: MAYBE, A BROKEN HEART?

**[A/N] Me: IT'S US AGAIN! :3 **

**NNFT: MISSED US?! **

**Me: I swear, we are on a role! **

**NNFT: We don't own hetalia or some references... right? **

**Me: Yep. 'Dawn of the Arcana'... I dink... :? **

**NNFT: LET'S GO! **

**Me: YOU SAID IT! **

**oOo**

Matthew waited at the front of the forest, waiting for his friend to meet him. Ivan had disappeared quickly after his small act of kindness, something about his sister? He wasn't sure. He closed his eyes as the smell of the maple trees wafted near him. The wind blow his golden locks back and Matthew loved every second of it. He always loved nature and would go outside whenever he got the chance.

Lovino came running from the castle to the forest. His chest heaved and his heart beating fast.

"*huff* M-Matthew-a... sorry for-a keeping you-a waiting.."

Matthew grinned and turned to his fellow friend,

"N-No need to apologize, Lovino.."

The italian shook his head,

"But I-a do... and I-a already did-a. So no take-a backs..."

Matthew sighed,

"Fine. You win..."

The leaves rustled and the two began to walk.

"So.. what-a do you want-a talk about-a, Matthew?"

Matthew smiled contently, "I'm not sure. Have you or your brother found a "special" person?" Matthew was always curious on his friends love-lives. He wanted them to have the chance to find love, unlike him who had an arranged marriage. He chuckled as Lovino's face flushed a deep red.

"Of course-a not! All I found-a was a spaniard who-a likes to eat-a tomatos, and has-a brown hair, green eyes, and-a who's always so-a cheerful... and My idiota brother likes-a this german potato bastardo... We..." Lovino looked around a bit nervous,

"We kinda went-a in your room, traveling-a to the real world-a..."

Matthew grinned,

"T-that's great. I'm happy for the both of you..."

Lovino glared at the trees,

"Feli doesn't know-a who he's hanging around-a with. A potato bastardo! WHO-A IS THAT STUPID TO-A NOT LISTEN-A TO THEIR BROTHER?! Ugh... But..." he added quietly,

"I wonder how Antonio is..."

Matthew looked back and forth, "Why d-don't you, me, and Feliciano g-go back to t-that world. J-just for a bit. I-I've finished all m-my work"

oOo

Gilbert was up, he had grown a bit of a fever and cold but, he just needed to ask Carlos... why's he acting strange... and besides, you weren't to keep secrets from you and your lover.

The albino jumped off the couch and slipped on his combat boots. He scrambled to his room and found a clean T-shirt on his bed. He hurried and slipped it on. Gilbert ran into the living room, once again and grabbed a coat, he was freezing.

Kiku woke up, along with Ludwig, Francis and Antonio.

"Gilbert? Where are y-?"

"I need to see Carlos," Gilbert opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The albino ran down the streets, down that pavement. He reached to Carlos' house and he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He took the key from under the mat again and stepped inside. He went up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gilbert knocked again,

"Carlos? I vant to talk..."

The door opened and he peered inside.

The blonde woman was sitting on Carlos' bed with a big T-shirt and jeans, she was all sweaty and she squeaked,

"Sacre bleu! Carlos... who's he?"

Carlos rolled over, he also had a big T-shirt on and jeans. He was sweaty though, and Gilbert knew what happened...

Carlos, cheated on him.

The cuban stared a bit wide eyed, but stuttered,

"G-Gilbert? It's not wha-"

Gilbert was on the verge of tears,

"Carlos..?" Then he shouted, "VHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! VAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! YOU SAID VE'LL BE TOGEZHER FOREVER! YOU, FUCKIN' LIAR! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

Gilbert ran down the stairs, heart broken and cold.

Carlos ran after him,

"GIIIIIILBEEEERT!"

But the albino didn't stop, he kept running.

His heart pounded in his chest like steel drums, He needed to take a warm shower.

Gilbert was just at his front lawn, Carlos scooped him in a giant embrace.

"LET ME GO!"

"No! I just want t-"

"LEAVE ME ZHE HELL ALONE! YOU FUCKIN' LIAR!"

"Gilbert! Stop trashing!"

Gilbert clawed at Carlos, angry and his heart was torn apart maliciously.

Carlos kissed him on his cheek, then on the other, then in a long kiss on the lips.

Gilbert pulled back, he gasped from crying,

"Ve... ve .." He just shook his head and ran inside the house without another word.

oOo

Lovino smiled a bit, "Alright-a"

Matthew smiled and waved to Romano as he went to get his brother; they would meet in his room in half an hour. He didn't want to walk to his room yet though. He wanted to enjoy nature a little longer. He walked around a little longer and watched the knights practice. His brother was taking down all the rest of the rookies... like usual. Matthew smiled again and started to walk back to the castle. He quietly walked through the halls until he heard a whisper, he flipped around quickly.

"H-hello?"

Natalia, came in, her cloak flipped and a dark aura enveloped the room. She held in her hand a chain of black electricity, Natalia grinned,

"You... You are going to take Big Brother away from me..."

Matthew stepped back,

"W-wait, what?! N-Natalia, it's f-for the sake of the countries... I-It was not my choosing!"

The woman's tone had hate dripping,

"You're, LYING... I, I have to keep brother from having his marriage and first night with you..."

She swung the chain at the canadian, it was coming to him in full speed.

Matthew jumped and it tore a bit of his cape. He landed on his side, heis ribs cramped.

"Ugh." He grabbed his ribs. They weren't injured, but they hurt. Natalia inched forward and he attempted to get away until a high heeled boot came down on his leg.

"Now, Brother and I will be happy" She raised the chain.

Matthew shut his eyes.

The blow never came.

He opened his eyes and noticed someone standing between him and Natalia.

"I-Ivan?!"

"Hello, Matvey." He glared at Natalia,

"Sister, why are you hurting your future king? Why?"

Natalia turned away,

"I just wanted for you to be mine... not his.." Then she ran down the hall, she was 'glitching' and slowly faded into black dust.

Matthew was helped up by the russian and thanked him,

"Merci, Ivan..."

Ivan grinned creepily,

"Your welcome, Matvey..."

Matthew smiled at Ivan, he didn't seem as bad as everyone made him out to be. Matthew was sure that they would be good friends.

'_**But you are to marry him'**_, nagged a voice in the back of his head.

Matthew smiled again and realized that he still had to meet Lovino.

"M-merci Ivan, again. I-I'm sorry, but I-I'm l-late to meet s-someone"

Ivan tilted his head,

"Lovino, da? I saw him and I asked where he was going..."

Matthew smiled,

"We are doing some important matters..." The canadian walked a bit past him until Ivan patted his shoulder,

"Don't be too long... da?"

Matthew nervously nodded,

"R-right..."

The russian let him go, Ivan hid his face,

_'Why... do I make everyone so nervous? Why is everyone claiming I'm scary..?'_ He thought, _'I just want my marriage... to be the happiest moment..._'

Ivan let a tear roll,

_'Of My life...' _

oOo

Gilbert was in a terrible mood,

"He... vas cheating on zhe awesome me..."

His eyes were puffy and he sat on the couch.

Matthew rushed to his room where he saw Lovino and Feliciano.

"S-Sorry I'm l-late. "

They both accepted his apology, telling him that they weren't even waiting that long. Matthew turned toward the mirror and smiled. He chanted the magic words, and stepped in the mirror, followed by Lovino and Feliciano.

0o0o0o0o0

Ludwig sat next to him and pat his shoulder.

"Are you ok, bruder? I understand you're hurt, but if he cheated on you then it's his loss."

The prussian grumbled,

"But on ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND VEST!"

Ludwig patted his brother's back,

"Gilbert, Carlos... he doesn't really know how much you loved him..."

Gilbert grabbed a pillow on the couch and slapped it on his face,

"leave me alone vest... let me drown in my un-awesome tears!"

Kiku came into the room,

"Gilbert.. your friends want to go to the palace again.."

The doorbell rang.

Speak of el diablo.

"Hey! amigo! do you want to go with us?!"

"Come on, mon ami!"

Gilbert stood up and walked to the door,

"I'll... go, fine..."

Spain and France smiled as Gilbert came out; until they noticed his red puffy eyes.

"Amigo..."

"Mon Ami... Are you alright?"

ilbert sighed,

"Zhe awesome me is fine... kesesese..." He gave his friends an empty smile.

Antonio and Francis exchanged glances, they stepped inside and pulled Gilbert back to the couch.

"Gilbert... tell your amigos la verdad..."

"Oui, the truth."

Gilbert slapped the same wet pillow to his face again,

"HEARTBROKEN!"

Antonio frowned,

"Carlos... cheated on you?! When I see him again, I'll, I'LL!" the Spaniard clenched his fist, almost going into yandere mode when the frenchman replied,

"Who is he hitting on?"

Gilbert shrugged,

"Some awesomer blonde chick.. who probably can make any man get caught in her spell, who can probably kiss better... who can make him feel lucky... who can probably make him feel... wanted..."

Antonio shook his head,

"Don't think negative, Amigo... you still have your friends!"

"You can now, bring people home without feeling guilty! Because now, Carlos is out of the pic-!" Francis was cut off.

"I didn't tell him, we're through... I just left him..."

"Amigo, he doesn't deserve a proper break up. But... if you feel so strongly about it...we can go with you?"

France nodded, "Oui, zat is what friendz do!"

Gilbert pried the pillow away, he looked at the wall in front of him. He clutched his shirt, as if in pain,

"I... don't vant to see him... he's probably happier vith her.." then he shook his head,

"Fine, You two vill come vith me... just... don't do anyzhing. Just, vait outside until I really need you..."

The two nodded,

"Oui."

"Si, amigo..."

Ludwig and Kiku stood in silence, secretly planning a visit to the palace themselves.

The Trio walked out, going to Carlos' house.

Spain and France watched their friend closely. They never saw their friend like this before. They wanted to hurt the Cuban dearly, but their friend asks them not to, as they arrived to the Cuban house.

Antonio and Francis waited as the prussian rang the doorbell. Carlos opened it and led the prussian inside.

Antonio and Francis walked up to the door and peeked through the opening.

"Ve need to talk.."

"I'm sorry, Gilbert... I-I didn't know.. you were coming.."

"You know... I think ve need to end zhis relationship..."

"I still love you..."

Carlos forced a kiss and the 2 stayed like that. Until Gilbert broke it,

"Don't. EVER, kiss me again..."

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, trying to determine if they should bust in there and beat the holy hell out of the Cuban for hurting their friend and then having the gall to kiss him; but they didn't. They knew Gilbert wanted to talk to him, this would ruin that chance. So they stood and watched.

"I-!"

"You know vhat? I don't vant to see you again!"

"G-Gilbert?! I-!"

"Don't. Talk. I zhink I'm vasting my time just being here!"

"Gilbert, calm down! This is not you!"

"Zhis, IS ME! VHAT ABOUT YOU?! HAVING THE FUCKIN' 'HEART' TO ACTUALLY GO CHEATING ON ZHE AWESOME ME?!"

"Gilbert. Don't be like that. What about you, and bringing drunken chicks home?!"

"I ONLY DID ZHAT BEFORE I MET YOU! I-I ZHOUGHT MAYBE I COULD BE A BETTER MAN!"

The cuban was silent. Then Gilbert shouted,

"I HATE YOU! AND I HOPE YOU HEAR ZHIS CLEARLY, VE, ARE, ZHROUGH!"

Carlos glared with tears,

"FINE! BUT DON'T COME BACK CRAWLING TO ME, WHEN YOUR SORRY ASS IS LONELY!"

"Zhat, Iz VHERE YOU ARE VRONG! I HAVE MY FRIENDS, AND MAYBE," Gilbert paused and hissed,

"I'LL BRING A BETTER LOVER HOME VITH ME!"

Carlos pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. Gilbert was on the porch floor, somehow, tears were flowing.

"I... vas a bastard and an idiot... zhinking like zhat..."

Francis and Antonio quickly moved right next to their friend.

"Mon ami, he was not worth your time! I'm personally happy zhat you won't take him back. He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"Francis is right! You can find someone better! Has there been anyone who had caught your eye?"

Gilbert wiped his eyes,

"Vell... I barely met him... but... I guess I did..."

His face was burning red.

Francis and Antonio snickered a bit. Gilbert growled, and the trio left the porch.

"Mon ami! You have to tell us about him/her! "

Antonio smiled, "We could help you, amigo!"

"Vell..." Gilbert started, "He has blonde hair... Purple/blue eyes.. a shy voice... not as awesome as me... Has a weird cowlick... glasses..."

"Gilbert, amigo, That explains the features of that one canadian we saw in the palace..."

Francis smirked, "Ah, seems like our Prussian friend has fallen head over hills for our petite Canadian."

Gilbert shot daggers at the frenchman,

"Nein... Vell... Ja.." He sighed in defeat.

Antonio and Francis patted his back,

"At least you'll leave the past behind. Whatever happened over there," The two gestured at the Cuban's house, "Is history."

They all stood up and wiped the dust off their clothes.

"Now, amigo. Let's go to the castle to see your Canadian!"

oOo

Matthew and the Italians climbed into the mirror, they were wearing casual clothes.

Lovino glanced around,

"They haven't did-a much on this-a castle..."

Feliciano peered out of the room, he heard footsteps.

"We are just rooking..."

"Ve are trespassing, Kiku. Zhis better be important enough to actually break into zhis part of zhe castle..."

"I promise this is important..."

_**[A/N] ME: MUAHAHAHAHA! WE HAS POSTED AGAIN! **_

_**NNFT: I swear... we are on a roll... **_

_**Me: speaking of roll... *Both slip as they noticed they were on a sugar roll* **_

_**NNFT: You jinxed us... Midnight... ugh...**_

_**Me: *in pain* Lo siento... **_

_**NNFT & ME: HASTAAA... LA.. PASTA... READERS... *both groan in pain***_


	4. Chapter 4: Only for a short time

CHAPTER 4: Only for a short time..

_**[a/n] Me: So you know, there will be UsUk in here... :) **_

_**NNTF: Ya' know what we should listen to? **_

_**Me: Um... no 0-0 **_

_**NNTF: Um... I actually don't know... **_

_**Me: Well I'M listening to 'Once upon a December'... so, I guess my ducklings (the readers) should listen to it as well... :) **_

_**NNFT: Ahem, Midnight & I don't own anything except the plot.. **_

_**Me: Oh, there is some 'Dawn of the Arcana' references and stuff... **_

_**Both: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D **_

**oOo**

Matthew started to freak out.

"W-We aren't supposed to be h-here!"

Feliciano on the other hand looked happy.

"I-a know that voice! " He said with a smile.

Feliciano ran out the room, His brother hissed,

"FRATELLO!"

Matthew and Lovino followed cautiously after.

Feliciano embraced Ludwig,

"LUDDY! YOUR-A ACTUALLY HERE-A!~"

The startled German blushed,

"Feliciano. Please, stand up. I don't need a hug.."

Kiku grinned a small grin,

"This, is what I was meaning. We are going to vist the Mirror Rearm."

Matthew waved at Kiku, an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. Kiku bowed,

"Prince, Matthew-kun."

Lovino was swearing up a storm. He glared at the german, and at his fratello.

Matthew smiled down at Kiku.

"Hello, Kiku. I-I've missed you. So m-much has c-changed in 3 y-years. Y-You still were the b-best knight, but A-Alfred is catching up."

Feliciano jumped off the German.

"Luddy! I want you to meet my fratello! "

If looks could kill, Ludwig would be dead thousand of times over.

"Ciao, Potato Bastardo." Lovino growled.

Ludwig rose a brow,

"Vhat's vith you?"

Lovino shook his head, then folded his arms,

"I don't-a like you, hanging around with my-a fratello, bastardo..."

Kiku nodded,

"Don't worry. I've been practicing with my Katana..."

Matthew silently chuckled, "Oui, Oui, b-but you m-must visit more o-often." He smiled... " A-A lot has c-changed and I-I need to t-talk to you. Y-You always had the b-best advice!"

Lovino just stood there glaring at the German like he had proven his point.

"Aw~, but fratello! Luddy is so nice to me!"

Lovino continued to glare at the German.

"I-a don't care! He is-a probably just-a using you!"

Feliciano frowned and asked,

"Are-a you?.."

Ludwig shook his head,

"Vhy vould I?"

Lovino snarled, he was losing at his own game.

Kiku heard footsteps coming, a fox tail and ears grew. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air, Ludwig was a bit shocked. The german really hadn't seen Kiku transform before...

"Vhat...?"

"I'm an Ajin. A human/Animal..."

Kiku went into crouch position and he sprinted down the staircase,

'Nobody should be here at this time... the palace is CLOSED!'

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis froze as a newly transformed Kiku came down the stairs.

"K-kiku?"

"Mon Dieu..."

"Amigo?"

iku stopped and bared his teeth,

"Why.. are you here?"

The trio stepped back,

"Ve, are just trying to see someone..."

The Ajin went into a halt, he sat down and sighed,

"You weren't suppose to cross over..."

The trio looked confused except for the albino, he stepped forward,

"Vhy not?"

"Because, War is in the air, enough to suffocate and burn you inside in the Mirror Rearm.."

Gilbert rose a brow,

"Birdie didn't tell me..."

Kiku now was standing,

"You know too much... This is not good..."

Matthew ran down the steps,

"K-Kiku? Where ar-" He stopped, "G-Gilbert, Bonjour..."

Kiku turned to the Canadian.

"Prince.. you know him? Nani?"

Matthew hugged the Prussian,

"I missed you, Gilbert... even though w-we haven't seen e-each other for a day..."

Gilbert hugged him,

"Vhat? It's been 2 days... and a half."

Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano came dashing down the winding staircase,

"Prince?"

"Prince-a?!"

"PRINCE-A?!"

Matthew turned, Feliciano hugged him,

"VEEE!~ YOU'RE-a OKAY!"

The Trio looked at the other trio,

"Brüder?!"

"Lovi?~"

"Feli?"

Ludwig crossed his arms but didn't speak. Feliciano opened his eyes,

"Francis? Ciao!~"

Lovino blushed,

"Ciao, Tomato Bastardo..."

Matthew turned toward the men and smiled embarrassed,

"U-uh... H-hi, guys."

"You know, about Mein Brüder?.." the prussian asked curiously.

Francis 'Ohonhonhon'ed and he grinned pervertedly at Matthew and Gilbert.

Antonio hugged Lovino,

" MI TOMATE, CHICO!~"

Matthew smiled up at Prussia innocently,

"Not p-personally, only what F-Feli tells me. He talks a-about "Luddy" a l-lot."

Gilbert smirked,

"Really?"

Feliciano nodded,

" SÍ!~ I TALK-A ABOUT HIM ALL-A THE TIME!~"

Ludwig mumbled,

"Ve're just freunds..."

Lovino glared,

"Which-a is one of-a the reasons why I-a hate him-a. NOW GET-A OFF OF ME-A, DAMN TOMATO BASTARDO!"

Antonio chirped,

"You get as red as una Tomate when you are angry, Lovi!~"

The angered Italian spat out words even rappers wouldn't understand. (Probably because he's Italian who's cursing up a storm..)

Feliciano's ears were covered by Ludwig. (That Bad, eh?) Matthew started,

"Uh, Lovin-"

Lovino stopped when Francis came near with a face we all know.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T LET HIM-A GET NEAR ME-A! GET-A THE FUCK AWAY-A!"

Francis was pulled away by Kiku who quickly apologized for touching him.

Matthew chuckled a bit. He usually was surrounded by people who liked to either be quiet or overly respectful. He greatly enjoyed all of the people being really loud. He giggled some more as they continued to fight until he was breaking down in uncontrollable giggles.

"Are you ok, birdie?"

Matthew nodded, but couldn't stop giggling.

Gilbert looked at him, then chuckled with him. It wasn't his trademark 'Kesesese' laugh, but it was a real laugh.

Which Surprised the canadian.

Gilbert hugged him, and cried,

"You vant to go to an ice cream parlour?"

Matthew kept giggling.

Kiku stood up, his ears and tail disappeared, now not in defense mode.

"I'll come along..."

Feliciano's eyes were closed,

"But what-a about Ivan, Matthew-a? Wouldn't he be-a sad, Prince?"

Ludwig and the others were starting to leave, but still waiting for the canadian's response.

Matthew's face went blank. He was having so much fun... the he had to remember Ivan. No! He was going to have fun for once!

Matthew smiled, "H-He won't be s-sad. Besides, w-we won't be l-long. I heard that I-Ivan had to d-do something today anyway."

He quietly smiled at Feliciano, and the up at Gilbert.

"Great choice, Birdie!" He hugged him tighter.

Matthew smiled, "Let's go!"

The group left, down the palace steps and down the sidewalk.

**oOo**

Ivan was practicing his posture, and with elegance, he twirled. His scarf flapping and he stood in place, his feet flat, shoulders aligned with his torso. Natalia, Raivias, Eduard, Toris, and Iryne were watching.

"Perfect, Big brother!"

"M-Ma-Magnificent, Ma-Master..."

"Yes, lovely..."

Ivan frowned,

"It's not enough to impress the king and the subjects..." he sighed, "I need to practice.. alone.. so, Shoo, shoo."

They all silently left the room.

Ivan exhaled and swiftly waltzed around the room, his steps light. He was happy, then, the entire atmosphere changed. The room was brightened by a golden chandelier, the curtains glittered, dancers were plenty, the musicians played a smooth song. He danced his heart out, he pretended to be dancing with Matthew. It made him smile as they glided on the tiled floors of the palace ballroom.

He hummed to the tune, they switched partners, then he noticed who was he dancing with, it was Yao. The man with the ponytail had a chinese golden and red robe, he had a mask rimmed with red rubies. It was in a shape of a heart.

"Ni Hao... Ivan, aru.."

The Russian blushed,

"H-Hello, Yao..."

'Why is my heart fluttering in my chest with nervousness?'

Then the whole scene was breaking like cracked glass, Yao's mask was parted in two and it slow slid down, making it distorted. Ivan stepped back, and there was no music. Then, the scene around him, BURSTED INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES. It all pierced his skin, making them red. He ducked down and covered his head with his bloody arms. The Fantasy was over. When he looked up, he was sitting next to a bloody dagger, he held in his hands and felt regret.

This, was bound to happen, but, wasn't it all an illusion?...

**oOo**

Matthew smiled at Gilbert as he licked his chocolate ice cream, it was his favorite flavor. He looked up into the sky, watching as the birds twirled around each other in an elegant dance. He watched them dance a little more until he looked back down at his ice cream, he took another lick and smiled as the taste danced on his tongue. He continued to eat his ice cream as he watched different people pass him by. He wished that every day could be like this, but that wasn't possible. He looked down depressed, hoping that Gilbert wouldn't notice.

Luck wasn't on his side.

"Vhat's vrong, Birdie?"

Matthew looked up in alarm, surprised that Gilbert noticed. "N-Nothing."

Gilbert gave a unconvinced look, "Tell me ze truth, birdie."

Matthew sighed, "I wish that I didn't have to get married. I just want to stay here... with you."

Matthew blushed as he placed his hand on Gilbert's hoping that Gilbert wouldn't pull away. That he felt the same.

Gilbert smiled and blushed, he held his crush's hand firmly,

"I bet you have your reasons, ja?"

Matthew smiled...

'HE FELT THE SAME WAY'

Feliciano cried,

"PASTA!~"

Lovino growled,

"This late? HELL NO! AN-A ANYWAYS WE HAVE-A GELATO here."

Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino, he didn't care if the Italian struggled, he loved him.

Lovino weakly struggled, but eventually just gave up. Truth be told, he liked being in the Spaniard's arms. Not that he was going to tell him that.

Matthew laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder. He wanted to just tell Gilbert that he loved him, but how would that affect the whole thing with Ivan? He couldn't afford to start a war with Ivan's country, but he also couldn't afford being away from his Prussian now that he had realized his feelings.

"I-"

Gilbert looked at the Canadian questioningly, "Yes, Birdie?"

Matthew lost the courage,

'Oh, maple...'

"Um... I-I-I... Um, I enjoy your c-company... and thanks for the ice cream..."

the prussian smiled,

"It vas only $1, birdie!"

Matthew nervously giggled,

"B-But thanks anyway.."

Gilbert smiled happily, "No problem, birdie!" Gilbert gave a smile and a one arm hug to the the Canadian, making the Canadian prince blush a deep scarlet.

Matthew smiled a bit. It was so relaxing to be here. He wished that it could last, but it couldn't. Matthew looked down at his watch and gasped, "Oh, maple! I-I have to get b-back! T-the mirror r-realm shuts down e-every night 6-6! "

It was already 5:50!

Gilbert frowned, "I wish you could stay.."

Matthew gave him a quick apology and then, Feli, Lovi, and Kiku ran to the castle.

Antonio cried,

"I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN, LOVINO!"

"Bye... Kiku... Feliciano..."

"BYE, BIRDIE!"

Gilbert wasn't sure that he'll be able to see him again, he prayed in his head. Francis looked at Gilbert, who didn't notice he was crying.

**oOo**

Matthew rushed to the mirror and quickly dived into it, quickly followed by Kiku, Lovino, and Feliciano. Matthew sat and gasped for breath, they made it! He quickly glanced at his locket watch. It read 5:59 They had just made it.

Feliciano looked at Matthew with worry, "Ve~ Matthew, are you-a hurt?"

Matthew shook his head, confused.

Lovino stared at Matthew with curiosity, "You're-a crying."

Matthew put a hand to his cheek and pulled it away, looking at his hand. It came back wet.

'I-I'm crying? Gilbert... Gilbert..' Matthew held a fist and forcefully wiped the hot tears.

Arthur pounded on the door,

"Pr-Matthew?! 'ELLO?!"

"BRO, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR!"

"Prince Matthew? Are you in there, aru?"

Then there was silence, followed by footsteps,

"Matvey? A-Are you in there?"

Matthew stood, his royal cape swayed and he replied,

"Y-y-yes, I'm here.."

Ivan sighed,

"Can little Matvey open the door?"

Feliciano and Lovino Hid in the corner, pulling Kiku with them, 'He's-a scary..'

Matthew walked over, and opened the door.

Ivan hugged him, tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the russian pushed the canadian's head nearer. Ivan patted his hair from the back of his head.

"Y-You got me scared, Matvey..."

Matthew's eyes widened, Ivan was being so nice to him... Matthew's arms slowly drifted up and help the crying russian.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. T-time slipped away from m-me. I-I didn't mean to worry you."

Matthew prayed that his eyes weren't still red from his little crying fit.

Ivan seemed like a very good man. He should be happy that he's marrying someone who worries about him. He loves Gilbert though, but does he love Ivan as well?

Ivan stopped crying, but the two stayed in that position.

Feliciano whispered,

"But-a I thought Matthew-a loves Gilbert..."

"Shut-up!" Lovino hissed/whispered, "They'll hear us-a!"

But to their surprise, the two didn't hear them at all. All they heard was sobbing.

_**[A/n] Me: HASTA LA PASTA! **_

_**NNTF: We should hire Feliciano so he can say that instead... **_

_**Me: O-okay! FELI!~ **_

_**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA! :D **_

_**NNTF: I like it... :D **_

_**Me: Me too...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and a past of

_**Chapter 5: Confessions, and a Past of an Ajin **_

_**[A/n] Midnightestrella: HERE IS LE CHAPTER!:D **_

_**-The Next Day-**_

Canada took a deep breath as his arms were currently locked in a death grip with his pillow. HE WAS SO CONFUSED! A knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. He quickly stood up and answered the door.

"Konichiwa, Prince."

Matthew chuckled, "Matthew" An Ajin stood before him, he nodded slightly,

"oh, Arigato, Um, Ohayo, Matthew-san..."

Matthew smiled,

"Ohayo, Kiku-san... Isn't it better just to call me that?"

Kiku's ears twitched,

"I guess you are right... Oh, Arfred-san wants you to go eat..." Matthew agreed and they both walked down the grand halls, to the dinning walked up to the two,

"Do you need anything, aru? Ivan left the castle and he never came back in the morning. He said he would, aru."

Matthew replied, "Ivan's gone? Oh, i don't need anything, Yao."

The servant silently scolded Kiku for not fully transform into human form. The Ajin apologized and his ears and tail disappeared. Prince Matthew sat down at the table, Alfred was already finished.

"Hey, Bro?"

"Hmm?"

"S-sorry... for you know. Giving you the throne so early... You have to bear the weight of the golden crown..."

Matthew was surprised by his brother's apology, "N-No need to be s-s-sorry, Alfred. I-I know you want to f-follow your d-dream... and o-other things." Matthew gave a knowing smile and glanced at the British Knight who was scolding another knight trainee.

Alfred tried to follow Matthew's gaze, but noticed, then blushed darkly. The american turned away from the british man.

Arthur was outside, he was training one of the rookies. He seemed very determined, The Canadian guess that was one of the things Alfred liked about him. Matthew smiled, "It would b-be a lot easier i-if you just told him how you felt. " Alfred's eyes widen and he hissed,

"I"M. NOT. GAY! No way in hell! He probably doesn't feel the same way!" The american tussled his brother's hair,

"You make everything sound too easy, bro!" Matthew shook his head, "The q-quicker you come out of the c-closet, the e-easier it will be. L-Look at me!" He chuckled, "A-almost everyone here's gay. N-No need to worry." Alfred just shook his head and hid his face in his hands, he mumbled,

"But i'm not gay... and it feels weird to go up to your friend and say: DUDE, I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU EVER SINCE WE WERE 8 AND I LOVE YOU! CAN WE GO OUT, AND MAYBE GET MARRIED?!"

Matthew heard it all, he laughed,

"Y-you love him that much?! Might as well chase after him!"

Alfred blushed and barked,

"I'M NO DOG!" He smiled and proudly exclaimed, "I'm a hero!"

Then, Arthur came in. His face dripping with sweat, and his cheeks were red.

Alfred turned ALL red, head to toe. The american quickly sat down, he didn't want Arthur noticing about his blushing face.

The brit wiped sweat and sat next to Alfred.

Alfred scooted over, nervously.

The gentleman asked Alfred, "Can you pass me a handkerchief?"

The american gave him one, with a shaky hand,

"S-sure... A-A-Arty..."

Arthur tried to get the cloth but His hand brushed against Alfred's.

The American looked into The Britishman's, Blue into Green.

"A-Alfred? What's wrong? You seem to be sweating, worse then me..."

Alfred was still staring, his hand still held the handkerchief.

Arthur tugged a bit on it, he blushed a little.

Alfred and Arthur tugged a bit until the cloth ripped,

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry... Uh.."

Without thinking, the american wiped the gentleman's face with his shirt. Matthew smiled and sent a psychic message to his brother, (Both brothers are semi-psychic!)

_'Tell him! O-or I will! He obviously l-likes you too!' _

_'N-no! If y-you do, I'll kill you!'_ Alfred glanced at Matthew. Yao came in with towels,

"Uh, Arthur, aru. I thought I'd give you a towe-" Yao bumped into Arthur's chair, because his robe was caught with Matthew's chair, which made Arthur fall onto Alfred, making the American blush,-In other words, chaos.

"I'm sorry, Knight Arthur, aru!"

Arthur blushed and stood up, abruptly. He turned his head,

"It was an accident, Yao. And, I accepted your apology. Now, I must go.." Arthur took the towel gratefully. The knight walked down the hall.

Alfred stared at his back, he was slowly disappearing into the hall.

Matthew gave him a message,

_' Go after him! He really likes you, Alfie..' _

Alfred was convinced.

_'Come on...' _Matthew gave him a sincere smile, the american stood and ran towards Arthur.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTTTYYYHYY!"

Arthur turned and replied a little late,

"Whot is it, you gi-!"

They both crashed into each other, helmets flew, and their bodies were thrown to the floor. Matthew smiled as he saw that the impact pushed each other into a kiss. _'That's my brother.' _he thought.

Arthur felt his lips touch the other knights and he just layed there frozen. He was currently kissing his crush, his face lit up completely scarlet.

Matthew smirked and sent a psychic message to his brother,_ 'B-bow chica bow wow, that's my bro!'_

_'Mattie, you're ruining the moment...' _

Alfred closed his eyes, he was causing a commotion, the two were being stared at.

Feliciano gave a tissue to Kiku who had a nosebleed.

Lovino sighed, rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

Arthur deepened the kiss. They stayed like so for a minute until they pulled away,

"A-alfred, I wanted to say.."

"I wanted to tell you, A-Arty.."

The two replied in unison,

"I love you!"

Both of the knights chuckled and kissed again, forming a heart from their touching foreheads.

Matthew sighed,

'Great job, Alfie..'

Alfred smirked inside his head,

'Thanks bro...'

oOo

Ivan had come back, but with his sisters.

Yao came to the door, he opened and replied,

"Matthew is-"

"I didn't come to see him..." Ivan explained and he grabbed the said man's arm, pulling him closer,

"I've come to see you.."

Yao freed himself and ran down the hall.

Ivan ran, then he stopped, poured black and grey sand onto his open hands and whispered into them. The sand drifted out, swimming towards the Chinese man. He yelped as the sand grabbed his waist, thrusting him back to Ivan.

The russian giggled, He leaned forward to Yao's face,

"Tell me, dear... Is Matthew seeing another man?"

Yao stuttered,

"I-I don't know, aru... but nowadays, his been acting strangely..."

Ivan squeezed Yao's side, "That's not enough, my Yao.."

"I-I don't know... he didn't tell me anything, aru..."

The russian Kissed Yao, trying to force him to tell him the truth. His mouth explored the Chinese man's, making him feel strange.

They separated, and Ivan grinned,

"Tell me, da?"

Yao refused to tell the russian the secret of the mirror, if he did, He'll use this gift against them... somehow...

Ivan kissed him again, longer this time. Yao wanted air, air, air! His lungs were begging for the oxygen. Yao desperately tried to pull himself away, he needed to breathe. Finally Ivan stopped,

"Yao... come on... you can tell me..."

Yao squirmed yet once again. Ivan kissed his neck, crawling up to his chin, then he kissed him. Yao let the russian do this, his body was tired of fighting back.

Ivan smirked and bit Yao's lip. Yao blushed and tried not to yelp in pain.

Ivan made the kiss deeper, Once again, the tongue explored.

"Leave, Yao, Alone, Ivan."

Ivan glanced over to see Arthur and Alfred, with Kiku at their side.

Ivan grinned,

"And what might you think that's going to stop me?"

Arthur replied simply,

"Your engagement."

Ivan laughed,

"You think I'm going to cheat on my Matvey? I'm just trying to force Yao here, to give me what I want..."

Alfred growled,

"What is it?"

"Well you see, Alfie. All I want is a secret... If Yao tells me the secret, i'll leave him alone. But since he didn't, I decided to force him..." Ivan tilted his head evilly.

'The mirror...' Kiku thought. Yao's vision started to blur, he was attempting to stay consciousness, as the Russian continued to kiss him, his lungs felt like they would explode, but he refused to concede to the taller man. His vision eventually blacked out as he drifted into unconsciousness. Ivan gave one more peck and he grinned,

"Yao's fun... I want to keep him.." Ivan brushed a stray bang away from Yao's face.

Kiku transformed into his full animal form, he charged at The Russian, in full speed. Natalia came in, with a black electrical chain that made him flew back.

Iryne came in, she summoned a green aura which turned into twin daggers. She tossed them, the knights dodged, but the weapons came back like a boomerang. Ivan gave a smirk; indeed he didn't get the info he wanted, but he refused to give up. He disappeared along with his sisters. They need not hurt themselves over something so trival.

oOo

Matthew almost fell to his knees; he had seen everything, he was the one who called the knights when he could not move an inch. He couldn't believe... the Ivan he knew... didn't exist... or did he? He couldn't think straight... he felt so light headed...

Matthew started to see doubled shapes, tears raced down his cheeks..

_'Ivan... don't you care about me?' _

oOo

Ivan felt like his head was going to explode and he tried to calm himself down, but the voices in his head kept nagging him:

_'Matthew doesn't love you!'_

_'You don't need that prince!' _

_'The prince needs you!' _

_'Matthew probably loves another!' _

_'Yao, is afraid of you!' _

_'You need to behead the prince, Ivan. HE'S MAKING YOU SUFFER INSIDE! IF you don't do anything, everything you have will be demolished.' _

_'BEHEAD HIM!' _

_'BEHEAD HIM!' _

_'KILL THAT MAN!' _

Ivan shouted and covered his face with sheets and pillows.

Yao was still by the Russian's side, not awake...

Matthew's vision started to get black on the edges. H-he... couldn't... believe... He faintly heard his brother at his side,

"Mattie? Mattie?!"

With that Matthew fainted. Alfred slammed the door open,

"MATTIE! SPEAK TO ME!"

Arthur and Kiku caught up and they tried you calm the American,

"Alfred, he-"

"HE'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY! look, AT HIM!" Matthew was extremely pale, he was still breathing which was a good thing, but he looked extremely sick. Alfred cradled his brother in his arms, he started chanting,

"You'll be okay... your brother is here... you'll be okay... your brother is here... you'll be okay..."

Arthur helped the American to his feet and Kiku lead them to the medical room. (Which's just a larger room with some medical needs, nothing fancy. Except the decorations and such) Alfred smiled weakly, he was so worried.

Arthur gave his love a kiss on the cheek,

"He's going to be okay, Alfie..."

Alfred blushed but frowned,

"He's getting cold..."

Kiku gestured at the bed, Alfred placed his brother gently.

But Matthew wanted warmth.

He stuck out his hand, weakly, looking for Alfred's cape.

Alfred sighed, layed down next to him and held him, closely.

Arthur went to the other side and hugged Matthew as well. Alfred was a bit startled, but Arthur smiled,

"I won't leave you, meaning, I'll stay here with you until Matthew gets better."

Alfred whispered,

"Thank you... Arty.."

oOo

Ivan wasn't getting better, Yao tried to go into the land of the conscious. But, Yao just couldn't, and Ivan wanted to scream. Ivan rolled around and continued to hear the screams, he couldn't get away. No matter what he did, he could still hear the screams, and they all were Matthew's. Images started popping into his head, every one of them were gorey, made Ivan uncomfortable, and it made the poor russian want to up-chuck.

_'Why.. am I seeing this?... GO AWAY!' _

One image had Ivan holding a knife, pressing it next to Matthew's throat. The next was Matthew's head, completely cut off. Ivan was crying beside the helpless, headless body.

_'Ivan... wake up...' _

The russian whimpered as he saw the next images. Alfred, Arthur, and a strange man with white hair and red eyes came in. Ivan was trying to tell them he was sorry; he didn't know what had come over him. Arthur had tears rolling down, he ran towards Ivan and pierced Ivan's knee with his sword. He twisted it deeper. Ivan, did nothing. He didn't scream, he didn't say anything. He deserved this punishment, but secretly, he grinned,

_'My work here, is done...' _

The albino held a fist, he cried so hard, it would've broke Ivan's heart. But Ivan stared at Arthur, he smiled at him.

Arthur was in shock, Alfred pushed Arthur away roughly. Alfred stabbed Ivan in the chest, the last thing Ivan's 'dream' had was the sound of piercing screams that bounced around in his mind.

Yao shook the Russian, yeah, he may have been horrible and choking him... but, he didn't deserve to be a prisoner in his own mind.

"Wake up, aru!" The russian gasped as he awoke to the land of awakening. He was gulping air, Yao was startled and scooted away.

Ivan didn't know what to say, act, or even think! He was scared out of his mind! The russian stared at Yao's face, the Chinese man looked a bit upset from being kidnapped but also for Ivan. The poor man was being chained into the nightmare he had. Trust him, Yao lost a friend because of bizarre nightmares.

His friend never woke up.

"Are you alright~aru? Seems like it was a horrible dream." Ivan shook his head in confusion,

"Too real..." He murmured to himself.

Yao decided to comfort the startled, perplexed man, he rubbed his back. Ivan was cold as Ice. The brunette sighed,

"You need to control these strange emotions, aru.."

Ivan looked down, then up, for a split second, Yao saw a child's face. The child bore scars and tears, the child had warm purple eyes, but seemed to swallow you in sorrow. Yao blinked but only saw Ivan's face, his cold eyes gazing into his soul, trying to tell him the pain. Yao sighed and attempted to comfort the man once more. Truthfully, he felt bad for the taller man. He decided to rub soothing circles into Ivan's back. Yao wished to see more of the true Ivan... Ivan stiffened, "Yao... Who is Matthew seeing?"

Yao bit his lip, he did not know whom, but he knew the prince was going to his room more often. The Chinese man sighed once more,

"I do not know, aru..."

Ivan turned, grabbed Yao's hands and pulled them close to his face, they touched and Ivan's cheeks were ice.

"Please... tell me... Does he love.. me? Is... he frightened.. of me? Yao... should I kill him.? Should I.. destroy his kingdom...?"

Yao's eyes grew wide,

"W-what? Ivan, you are not o-okay, aru!"

The russian asked more,

"Is... he treating others well? Is he... fighting with anyone when.. I'm not there? Yao... _ANSWER ME!_"

Now, Ivan applied force to Yao's hands. The brunette cringed,

"You're hurting me, I-Ivan, aru.."

The russian didn't stop, he kept rambling. Yao then shouted,

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, ARU?!"

Ivan looked crazed, his own magic had druged his body, soaking into his blood cells. Ivan tilted his head and replied,

"Because, I love you... Wang Yao..." Then, Ivan kissed him again, He pushed Yao's head to deepen the kiss. Yet again, the tongue explored each others' mouths.

Yao, was now, afraid, FOR HIM. Yao gently held the russian, something wasn't right, but...he cared for Ivan, as much as he didn't want to, he did.

oOo

A smaller version of Kiku was running through fields, the flowers scraped across his skin. The small ajin was going to town to see the news.

"Wang Yao, you are servant, for prince Matthew..." Everyone was gathered near a small stone platform where an ajin who was half cat stood. Yao walked over and a knight named Arthur put a decorated red mark on Yao's arm. Signifying that the man, was now Matthew's.

"Will he pick an Ajin?" Everyone murmured, but, the Ajins were frowned upon. So, the answer would highly be 'no'.

A man with a scepter, a long cape and purple/blue eyes stepped forward. The ajins stopped their chatter and bowed down.

The Prince shook his head, he walked to a small girl ajin who was half mouse. He tapped on her head gently, she looked up. Matthew replied,

"Rise Little one..."

The girl stood with shyness, then straightened with pride. Matthew tussled her blonde hair,

"You have such pretty eyes, and," He 'booped' her nose, "a cute button nose..."

The girl giggled,

"You have handsome eyes of your own... our eyes are like a reflection in the water..." The girl smiled, she had the same purple/blue eyes as the Prince, same blonde hair but the girl's was braided. Her curl was just like his too.

Matthew smiled,

"You are quite right, what is your name and surname?"

"Madeleine, Madeleine... I do not know my surname..."

Matthew just grinned, "It is okay, Maddie.."

The mouse ajin giggled, she loved the nickname. The prince gestured for all of the servants to stand, then he said,

"Where is Honda Kiku?" The small japanese Ajin was surprised but didn't show it.

"Is Honda Kiku here?"

Im Yong Soo (South Korea) smiled and poked Kiku,

"They are calling you, Da-ze! Go, move!"

Kiku didn't like that everyone was touching him, pushing him to the front. When he was out of the crowd he stood tall, without any emotion.

Arthur rose a brow,_ 'This Ajin is quite... well, different..'_

Matthew crouched to Eye-level with Kiku.

"You are, Honda Kiku?"

The boy bowed halfway while standing, straightened then nodded.

"I'm sorry, but May you be my servant, just like your father was once?"

Kiku was slightly hurt from the subject, his father died from a battle, but the poor Fox Ajin didn't recall what it was. All he knew was he never came back Home.

"Hai, I wirr.."

Arthur and Alfred were quite stunned to hear the boy speak. He spoke with calmness, and almost seemed bored. Matthew smiled at Kiku, "Thank you. Shall we go?" The boy shifted a bit nervously, the knights seemed to stare at him. Kiku climbed onto the royal carriage, along with the prince, Knights, and the chinese man. Kiku looked out of the window, seeing as the town, grew smaller within every meter... Matthew looked at Kiku with concern, "Are you sad you're leaving?"

"..." Kiku was swallowed by the memories rushing through his head. They were fun, they were beautiful, they were sad. He couldn't answer Matthew's question, he didn't know how too. Matthew looked at him and gave him a sincere smile, "You can come visit any time you like. I won't force you to stay at the castle." Kiku's ears perked-up, he turned,

"Rearry, Prince Matthew-san? T-that wourd mean arot to me.."

Yao was silent, listening to the robins and the swallows making their happy tunes. The chinese man was feeling that he could actually do something great for once, instead of staying in the Ajin bakery and bake Chinese Pastry treats all day. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job. but he thought of doing something different for once... Matthew smiled happily, "O-oui! I don't want us to be Prince and Servant. I want us to be friends, you too Yao."

Matthew shot them another smile. Kiku and Yao glanced at each other, then back to Matthew,

"Friends?"

"I-I guess so, aru..."

"Hai, friends.."

_I guess friendship isn't hard to create as they say it is. _

oOo

Gilbert was playing Halo 4, against His friends. The prussian was losing because he was thinking about Prince Matthew again... Gilbert groaned as he was quickly killed, again,

"Ugh! The awesome me is not in the game!" Francis and Antonio paused the game,

"You know, Gil. I think you_** REALLY **_like this guy..."

Gilbert blushed and put down the controller. He exhaled and replied,

"I'm bored... Anyvays, I zhink ve should go sightseeing!" All three agreed but The prussian wanted to invite his bruder.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEST! DO YOU VANT TO COME VITH US TO GO SIGHTSEEING?!"

The german answered from the other side of the door,

"I zhought you already did vhen you were on zhe tour bus..."

"JA, BUT, MORE EXPLORING! COME ON, VEEEEEEEEEST!"

Ludwig sighed, he had just finished cleaning his room for what felt like the 100th time, to the Prussian anyway.

"... Alright..."

"YEEEEEAH!"

The prussian shouted loud, opening the door and dragging his bruder out of the room.

"ZHE REST OF CANADA, HERE COMES ZHE AWESOME ONNNNEEE!" The Prussian bounded to the living room, with German in tow. Ludwig sighed as he was dragged, as usual. "Vhere are you planning on going?" The awesome one halted, awkwardly. He thought,

"Vhat zhe hell, VE'LL JUST VALK!"

The Frenchman and The Spaniard looked to one another, then shrugged,

"I guess that's a 'good' plan..."

Ludwig folded his arms,

"Last time ve followed his 'plans', it ended up a disaster.."

Gilbert frowned and whispered,

"Vest! You promised not to talk about the whole drinking in Mexico und being idiots!"

"Vell, I had too, I had to pay for all the 'tequilas' vhich vere VERY pricey, after 45 bottles..."

"BUT YOU ENJOYED IT, VEST!"

"Until ve vere caught und I had to pay..."

Antonio laughed, "That was quite a party!"

France looked over at the squabbling germans and smiled, "How about we go see zis "mirror realm" " Antonio thought about it, and nodded,

"Sí! Una buena Idea!"

Gilbert stopped arguing, he asked,

"You really vant to go to the realm und see for yourselves?"

The 2 nodded.

Ludwig just listened. Antonio smiled, "Of course, amigo!"

Francis smiled, "I would like zhat as well" Gilbert nodded, opened the door and everyone left the house, getting on a bus. Gilbert looked at all of the canadians, some were speaking french, others were english. The prussian wanted to see Matthew again. Francis smiled at the Prussian, "Don't worry, we'll see him soon' Gilbert shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he huffed as the bus stopped to let people cross and aboard the bus.

Ludwig looked at his bruder.

"Vhat Vest? You're staring at your awesome bruder veirdly..."

"I'm just concerned, East.."

Gilbert eyed him suspiciously, then huffed and glared at the window. Ludwig let a small smile crack his usual rough exterior,

"You really like 'im don't you?"

"... Humph.." Gilbert muttered and stared at the lovely canadian couples. He sighed and imagined Matthew and him going to a store, goofing off and getting scolded. He imagined the two of them singing songs that talked about love and beer.

The prussian smiled at the thought. Until his heart sank as he saw a lonely boy.

The boy had silver-white hair, red eyes and a sad expression. He huddled by a building, looking beaten. The boy stared at Gilbert which seemed like a long time. The boy waved at him, and Gilbert -without thinking-, waved back before a breeze of cold air made the boy vanish along with it. Francis, Ludwig, and Antonio gave the Prussia a worried look,

"Who were you waving to, amigo?" Gilbert turned his head,

"You didn't see him? The little boy?"

The prussian was quite confusedly. They all shook their head, Ludwig went and put the back of his hand on his forehead, "No fever..." "VEEEEST!" Gilbert swatted the hand away, "You... care about me..."

Ludwig crossed his arms.

Antonio checked the prussian's forehead as well,

"Ludwig's right... no fever..."

"I'M NOT SEEING ZHINGS, MEIN FREUNDS!"

Francis rose a brow,

"Are you sure, Mon ami?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

A small voice behind them sang,

_"He's right..."_

Gilbert turned and saw the boy again. Except he was smiling and transparent.

_"I believe you... Gilbert..."_

The albino couldn't help, but smile back. Ludwig stared at the transparent boy mouth wide open.

"Q-Que?!"

"M-Mon ami... who iz that?!" The boy just smiled at the shocked friends,

"I am... Zhe Awesome Prussia."

Gilbert chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"D-don't fo-forget about me!" A young boy with a french accent replied.

The boy smirked, "Zhis is Canada, mein freund..."

The canadian waved,

"Bonjour..."

Francis quirked an eyebrow, "They look an awful like..." Canada smiled,

"Look an awful like who, sir?"

Prussia laughed,

"Ve're just here to tell you, Caution is zhe key, if not unlocked, you vill be in grave danger..."

Gilbert rose a brow,

_**"Vhat zhe heck does zhat mean?!"**_

"I don't know! I'm just zhe messanger!" Prussia huffed and he began to disappear.

Canada then replied,

"Mine is: Find the heart, not the danger..."

Then the two were gone.

And the bus stopped. They all just blinked as the people disappeared,

"I vasn't the only vone who zaw that, right?" They were too shocked to speak. A woman with Brown hair asked in a Hungarian accent,

"Are you leaving or not, Gil?"

The prussian turned to her,

"Liz?! VHY ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gilbert cried, smiling. Liz smiled, "I'm on vacation with Roderich, I overheard you say that you were going to the castle. If you don't leave now, you're going to miss it!" She exclaimed pointing out the window revealing the castle. Gilbert's eyes widened,

"I REMEMBER! Haha! You are a life-saver, Liz!" The prussian pushed the group out of the bus.

Elizabeta face-palmed,

'Gilbert, what are we going to do with you?'

_**[A/n] Midnightestrella: Yes, mi duckys, i have to end it here...**_

_**Me: I'm Midnight's depressing/creepy side: Sangre... so, NO CONFUSION! **_

_**NNFT or Noffy: This reminds me a bit like Eminem and Slim Shady thing... **_

_**Sangre and Midnight: *looks both at each other* NOPE. **_

_**Me: Uh, If you watch Pewdiepie, Cry, & Ken on YouTube, please make sure to read my Horror/Suspense/Crack Fic on Fan fic! **_

_**All: HASTA LA PASTA~!**_


End file.
